Occupational Hazards
by babyviolets
Summary: IU and Jo Jung Suk's manager muse over their talents' seemingly close relationship while their two talents record their duet. characters: Park Jung Hyun - IU's chipmunk manager Lee Sang Geun - JJS's manager Kang Mi Hoon - sound engineer and of course, our JoU couple!


Park Jung Hyun sat himself to the nearest vacant seat and plopped the strawberry milk carton on the table in front of him. Following him is Lee Sang Geun, who had a pensive look on his face, although that did not make him look any less funny. Jung Hyun does not have a problem with this though. He liked the guy—funny face and all. He was glad he at least had someone at work that he's comfortable to hang out with, especially since both their talents spend a lot of time together.

They were inside the LOEN Company cafeteria, but since it's still early in the afternoon—too late for lunch, too early for afternoon snacks—there is hardly anyone else around. The only people there are two stylists trying to make sense of the stack of clothes and props that they have scattered on the table and one writer who is focused intently on her laptop screen in one corner.

Sang Geun's loud sigh interrupted his silent observation "Aaahh hyung, Na otokke? I mean, just think about what the management would say once they find out about this!"

Jung Hyun studies Sang Geun's troubled expression and can't help but sympathize with him. He knows all too well the conundrum his friend and fellow manager is in. That's because as managers, they can't help but worry when they know their talents are about to go through some trouble, as was the case with him and Lee Ji-eun—otherwise known as IU. He does not doubt the girl's strength and talent, but that still will not immune her to public scrutiny, and that public backlash is what they are trying so hard to avoid, especially after the scandal that broke out last year. Since then,

their company has become extra careful of any interactions she has with the opposite sex around her age. They even agreed to take a project that would cast her opposite a much older male to avoid any possible dating rumours. After all, who would even consider the idea of two actors with an age gap of 13 years to actually end up dating?

Apparently, that plan totally backfired on them.

"Don't worry about it so much, things will work themselves out somehow." He said in the most reassuring tone he could muster. Being a hyung to Sang Geun, he feels that it is his responsibility to help him deal with these types of concerns, especially since this is probably the first time his talent has ever given him any sort of problem. Jo Jung Suk has always struck him as someone professional and responsible, although at the same time, he is also fun and sympathetic. That's probably why it didn't surprise him so much that Ji-eun fell for him.

"I know, but seriously? Recording a song together? It's basically shouting to the world that they're dating and have plans to marry and contribute to the declining population rate in South Korea!"

Sang Geun's overdramatic forecast made him snort out the strawberry milk he's been drinking, and got him into a laughing fit. This guy can seriously crack the funniest 4D jokes. He was still laughing when Sang Geun leaned across the table to get closer to him "But hyung," he paused for a moment to look around , before he continued in a more hushed tone "Did Ji Eun-ssi really not admit to anything yet?"

When Jung Hyun shook his head in reply, he slumped against the table top and whined "I've tried pestering Jung Suk-ssi for a confirmation as well, but all I ever get is a smile! Aigoo…"

His friend's exasperated tone made Jung Hyung laugh even more. Of course, these two would never admit to anything, but he knows IU too well not to notice those deviations in her habits. After all, when she first found out her casting with Jo Jung Suk, she couldn't stop raving about him like some hyperactive fan. But after their MT, she stopped being so vocal about her admiration, though she still couldn't stop herself from talking about him in passing. That's how he found out that they've been exchanging messages, calling, and lately, meeting each other. _Seriously, that girl can't keep a secret to save her life!_

"C'mon, do you really need them to say it out loud? Don't their actions already speak for themselves?" Jung Hyun quipped, which perked up Sang Geun a bit. It's true that it really won't take a genius to figure out that they're together. Even when their respective agencies gave them special instructions not to be seen so close in public—especially after that leaked BTS still of them linking arms in the amusement park—they still couldn't fully stop themselves from looking so intimate, even while standing a metre away from each other.

"I know hyung, but…it's just unfair! We help them so much and we don't even get a confirmation in return?!" Sang Geun wailed in mock despair, which once again made him laugh. Usually, Jo Jung Suk and Ji Eun would meet up to run through their scenes for the next day's shoot and the both of them are required to tag along like chaperones. Still, it always made them uneasy to watch those two interact with each other—even when they're just reading their lines. So they always end up excusing themselves, like what they're doing now.

He finished the last of his strawberry milk before he crumpled the carton packet, aimed for the bin, and then rushed to pick up his litter when he failed to take the shot, glancing sideways to check if those stylists had seen his embarrassing fluke. Luckily for him (or not, depending on how one sees it), they were too preoccupied on the pile of clothes in front of them to even notice his existence. He then timidly walked back over to Sang Geun—whose was still sprawled on top of the table—and lazily nudged on his shoulders.

"Let's go back…twenty minutes should be enough time to record a two minute song, even with all the flirting they do in between." This earned him a chuckle from Sang Geun, who immediately stood up and picked his unfinished bottle of orange juice, before following him out the cafeteria.

They took their time to reach the studio, talking about their favourite hobby—Starcraft—on the way, and agreed to bring their laptops for a face-off the next time their talents find another excuse to meet. They were still talking about their favourite gameplay when they reached the studio, only to find it empty except for a rather sleepy sound engineer.

"Mi Hoon-sunbae, where are they?" Sang Geun asked the sound engineer while Jung Hyun glanced over the recording booth, which was apparently empty as well.

Mi Hoon responded with a shrug "They left right after you guys did." He paused for a moment to rub his eyes, before he looked at his watch and then back at them "You guys better tell them to come back quickly as someone else is set to use this studio in 30 minutes."

"Arasso" Jung Hyun replied with a nod, as he and Sang Geun pulled out their phones to call their talents. He selected Ji eun's number from his contact list and held the phone up against his ears, but all he could hear was the recurring ring from the other end of the line. He looked at Sang Geun to see if he made any success, but he only shook his head in response.

Suddenly, Mi Hoon laughed "Cincha…those two?!" and laughed some more upon seeing the reaction from both managers, which did nothing but confirm his suspicions. He waved his hand at them before saying "Give them time, I'm sure they'll be back in another 5 minutes or so." And they all burst out laughing at the realization of Mi Hoon's naughty thoughts.

_Lucky this is Mi Hoon sunbae and not anyone else._ Jung Hyun can't help but think after their laughter died down. Had it been someone else, he was sure that this would go in the headlines by tomorrow morning. But Mi Hoon is a really cool person and he adored Ji-eun too, so he's sure that the secret would be safe with him. They all decided to just sit and chat while waiting for the currently MIA pair. True enough, the door burst open and a flushed Jo Jung Suk and IU rushed in a few minutes later.

"Mianhe oppa!" Ji Eun apologized in between catching her breath "We were…uhh" she started to explain before glancing over at Jo Jung Suk.

"…we forgot the guitar, so we decided to get it" Jung Suk finished for her, while motioning to the guitar case that he was carrying over his shoulders.

"Yes!" Ji Eun agreed all too eagerly, before looking up again-this time at the ceiling, as if looking for the answers there "then we kind of got lost track of time…"

"…because we were talking…about stuff" JJS interjected, though they could hear his voice slowly trailing off at the sight of their knowing looks. The two were beet red now—IU choosing to look down while biting her lip, while Jo Jung Suk took a seemingly protective step closer to her while alternating between massaging his nape and touching his nose.

"Arasso…" Jung Hyun finally replied, which earned obvious sighs of relief from the two.

He may still need some time to get used to Ji Eun making these types of excuses, but somehow, he's not so worried. "…still, you two better get in there fast if you really want to do this as we don't have much time left."

"De!" Both exclaimed with too much enthusiasm, and then took sneaky glances at each other before turning around to head for the recording booth.

"Oh!" Jung Hyung added, as a sudden mischievous thought hit him "…and Jung Suk-ssi, your fly is open."

Once again, the control room shook as the three guys burst out laughing when both Jo Jung Suk and IU stopped in their tracks and started to frantically check their clothes.

_Subtle guys, really subtle._


End file.
